Khaos
Summary Khaos is the embodiment of non-existence itself, that which exists between destruction and creation. He is incredibly powerful, and also near completely immortal, as his own death and erasure would create the non-existence he embodies. He is the Lord of the Void, Ginnungagap, the inverse of existence that lies on the underside of Yggdrasil. Appearance and Personality When interacting with the Infinite Realms, Khaos appears as a humanoid shadow without a source that can freely change its size and shape. Personality is a WIP Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 1-A | 1-A Name: Unknown (it is unlikely he has a true name). Given names include Chaos, Mahakal, Czernabog, Shaitan, Nyx and Erebus, among others. Titles given include the High King of Non-Existence, the Void King, Existence's Shadow, and the Stranger, among others. Origin: Monarchverse Gender: Genderless, referred to as male Age: Inapplicable Classification: High King, Living Shadow, Mantle Bearer, Abstract Embodiment of Non-Existence, Being of Primordial Reality, Founder of Fundamental Reality Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal (is literally a shadow), Immortality (Type 9), Darkness Manipulation (can manipulate the physical world via interacting with objects’ shadows which also ignores physical characteristics such as durability and weight, can remove people's shadows which renders them comatose), Portal Creation (can transform shadows it makes contact with into portals to Ginnungagap), possession (can take control of people by merging with their shadows), Absorption (can absorb and consume person's shadow to kill them and temporarily gain their powers), Empathic Manipulation (can cause feelings of profound apathy and despair in others), Cold Manipulation and Sound Manipulation (the shadow's presence nullifies all sound nearby and instantly reduces all heat to 0 degrees celsius, and slowly reduces it to Absolute Zero) | All previous except Type 9 Immortality, Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality, Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (can freely create, destroy and alter the layers and planes of the Oak and its World Fruits and their hierarchies), Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Non-Corporeal (even more than normal - he does not actually exist), Causality Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability (Cannot be harmed by any force of non-existence), Abstract Existence (embodies non-existence and absence in all its forms, including abstract), Immortality (type 10, 4, 8 and 5, can never truly die as long as he is the bearer of the Mantle of Non-Existence), Nigh-Omnipresence (embodies all of non-existence, which includes both Ginnungagap, and in all things that lack something else), Nigh-Omniscience (can view all events on any plane or layer of the World Fruits), Air Manipulation (Air is the symbolic element of non-existence), Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Resistances (Resistance to Reality Warping, his nature as a non-existence being grants immunity to conventional Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, etc,) | All prior except those given as a result of the Mantle of Non-existence (Nigh-Omnipresence, Immortality (Types 4, 5 and 8), Void Manipulation, Invulnerability, several Immunities, etc) Attack Potency: Unknown (all abilities negate durability) | Outerverse Level (transcend the Kings of the Oak by the same degree the Kings transcend the lowest layer of existence, equal in power to the other High Kings, battled Mattias Comeran) | Outerverse Level '(despite being weakened, he was still capable of battling with Transcendent Mattias) 'Speed: Subsonic (can move "faster than a bullet") | Nigh-Omnipresent (is present in all forms of non-existence) Irrelevant otherwise | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (by interacting with an object's shadow he ignores physical characteristics such weight and durability) | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level Durability: Irrelevant (cannot be physically damaged) | Outerverse Level (as the embodiment of non-existence itself, he literally cannot be destroyed, as his own subsequent lack of existence would also be him) | Outerverse Level (despite being weakened, he was still capable of battling with Transcendent Mattias) Stamina: Infinite Range: Varies in shadow form as he can control any normal shadow in contact with himself | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Can freely view the events of the World Fruits on any layer and plane. Embodies and is there with any form of non-existence, and can view from where he is. Weaknesses: As it takes most of his power to send his shadow into existence, the shadow's form is extremely weakened, and even first layer beings can ward it off with sufficient skill. Light can also force the shadow back, but cannot destroy it | Mantle can be stolen by one of his bloodline, greatly weakening him. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shadow manipulation: Even as a non-corporeal shadow, Khaos can interact with the world via the shadows of other objects. This ignores the durability and weight and other physical characteristics of thsese objects * Portal creation: Khaos can convert his shadow body into portals to Ginnungagap, and can uses his shadow-based telekinesis to drag things through. Key: Shadow projection | Base | Without his Mantle Gallery Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles